The Truest Scouts
by The Writer Of The FanFiction
Summary: When Mamoru cheats on Usagi with Rei and the other inner Senshi knew about it. It broke Usagi's heart. She knew she had to get away and never see them again. She pulled herself together and got accepted into Ouran High school. There she met a shadow king. Can he bring her out of her funk before the world is over run with a rising evil?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I do not own Sailor Moon or Ouran!

* * *

(Usagi POV)

Smiling. That is all I have done since I defeated chaos. From defeating Chaos the world went back to normal like nothing ever happened. There are Rouge monster attacks now and then but nothing me and my scouts can't handle.

Oh what I am doing now?

Going to see my dashing prince Mamoru. Yes he finally came back from studying over seas. I looked up at the big apartment building. Man do I love seeing this place.

I walked in and walked all the way up to his apartment. I reached in my coat pocket and pulled out my key. After Mamoru came back he gave me the key to his apartment.

I opened the door quietly wanting to surprise him. He never lets me surprise him so I thought I would today. I walked in quietly. I looked around and he was no where in the front room or kitchen. That means his bed room. I walked quietly over to him room. I didn't bother to knock and I opened the door. I smiled as I walked in but that smile turned into a large frown. I felt tears blur my vision as I layed my eyes upon Mamoru and Rei's sleeping figure. Rei had her head on Mamoru's chest and he had his arms wrapped around her. I stood up tears still in my eyes and fumbled to rush out of the apartment. As I ran I tried to wipe the tears out of my eyes but to my dismay they kept flowing. I ran to the only place I could run. To the arcade. When I got there Mina, Amy, and Mako were all there, and drinking smoothies. I ran in and ran straight to them.

Amy looked up shocked and angry? To see me. "Usagi what are you doing here?" She asked a cold edge to her voice. I looked at Mina who looked the same and then at Mako who was looking down at her smoothie crying?

I wiped the tears out of my eyes as I tried to find my voice. "I-I went t-to Mamoru's apartment, a-and f-found s-something h-horrible. Rei and Mamoru sleeping together!" I cried out and tried to sit next to Mina but she kicked me out. "M-Mina w-why did you do that?" I asked looking up at her.

"Your a weak good for nothing princess! Rei deserves Mamoru more then you! In fact they have seen each other secretly since you and him started dating!" Mina yelled looking at me coldly with hateful eyes.

"Y-You k-knew?" I asked and began to cry again.

"We all did!" Amy exclaimed and they pulled me out of the Arcade and Mako followed looking down.

"W-Why!?" I cried and then felt someone slap me. I looked up and saw that it was Amy.

"Stop crying you baby!" Amy exclaimed. "Why would we ever want to protect you from evil!"

I stood up and wiped my eyes knowing what I have to do. "Fine! You don't want to be my guardians then I release you of your duties!" I yelled then stormed off. I as I ran I could feel their duties and magic slowly coming in to my body.

I ran all the way home and ran up the stares straight to my room. I slammed the door behind me and locked it. I cried and cried for ever it seemed. I sat up from my bed and leaned to my window. Looking up at the half-moon that was in the sky I asked. "Why did this happen to me?" After that I fell asleep crying.

I wouldn't leave my room and I would only open the door to let my mom bring in food. My mother, father, and brother kept to themselves knowing that I need to be alone. I stayed like that for two weeks. On the finale day of my two weeks of crying I sat up and looked at the full moon. I wiped my eyes and said, "I won't shed anymore tears for them," I whispered and then fell into my first tearless sleep.

I woke up the next morning refreshed for the first time. I put my uniform on and put my extremely long hair up into buns. I walked out of my room my eyes cold and lifeless. I walked down the steps into the kitchen. "Mother I am heading to school now," I said to her shocked face. I walked to the front door and picked up my bag and lunch bag. Since I had time I walked slowly to school. When I got their not everybody had arrived so I sat down In my normal seat. When my friends walked in they looked shocked to see me.

"Usagi your back!" Naru exclaimed and ran to hug me. She hugged me from the side but I didn't bother to hug her back.

"My name is first name is Serenity Naru," I said without looking at her.

"B-but you always let me call you by your middle name," She said sadly and I could hear the pout in her voice.

"Not anymore," I said then looked at her. "You are to call me by my first name only and are to leave me alone for now on. I have to focus on my school work," I said and then glared at her before turning away.

I heard her shuffle away. The teacher walked in and took attendance. "Might as well mark Usagi off. Since she hasn't been here for two weeks,"

"Miss. Haruna my name is Serenity. You should not refer to me using my middle name," I said and glanced at the teacher who stood they're shocked. "Now that you have everyone's attendance please start class," I said then looked away. She started class then handed out a test for everyone to take. As she put the paper down on my desk I looked down at it and picked up my pencil and began filling in the answers. I finished in record time and walked my paper up to Miss. Haruna's desk. "I am done," I said as I put the paper on the shocked teachers desk and walked away. **  
**

After everyone finished their tests Miss. Haruna gave us free time so she could grade the tests. Some of my old friends tried to come up to speak to me but before they could open their mouths I glared coldly at them and the retreated. I pulled out my history text-book and began reading. I could feel the shocked glares of everyone's eyes on me which got me mad.

"Why are you all looking at me!" I exclaimed and they all looked away scared.

"Us- I mean Serenity can you come up here?" Miss. Haruna asked and I got up from my seat and walked to her desk. "Can you explain to me how you scored higher than a 100% on this test?" She asked holding up my test that had a huge 110% on it.

"Miss. Haruna. I may act dumb but I am smarter than I look. Give me the mid-term and I assure you I would ace it," I said and took the paper.

She picked up her phone and called some one. Suddenly over the speaker I heard my name called. "Serenity Usagi Tsukino to the principle's office," I walked calmly out of the room and to the principle's office.

When I got their I was directed to sit at a desk were a test awaited me. I smirked and sat down picking up the pencil. I finished the test easily and gave it to the woman that was waiting for me to get finished. I sat there as she graded the test. She kept looking up at me now and then. After an hour she finished grading the test and handed it to the Principle.

"My Serenity a perfect score. Not even Ami would get a perfect score. " He said as he sat down next to me and handed me a panflet

"Ouran Academy for the rich," I read out loud.

"They offer a wonderful scholarship program. You would be transferring a month into the year if you excepted." He explained.

"Wouldn't I need to take the entrance exam?" I asked studying him.

"Well half that test was the entrance exam," he said and rubbed his head.

"I-I except," I whispered.

"Amazing! I will phone your parents now! you can head home," He said and ushered me out of the office. I walked all the way home. When I got there I was enveloped in a hug.

"My baby girl got excepted into the most prestigious school!" She exclaimed and spun me around. "We need to get you packed and ready to move into your apartment," She exclaimed and then ran up to my room. Luna came down the stares staring at me in wonder.

"What is your mom packing for?" Luna asked.

"Luna follow me," I said and Luna hopped up on m shoulders and I walked out the door. "Luna I know you have wondered why I haven't been out of my room much and been crying for the last two weeks," I started and I felt Luna nod. "I went to visit Mamoru and I found him and Rei sleeping together. The inners knew about it and so since they didn't want to protect me. I removed them as my guardians. Their power is leaving them and slowly coming back to me." I said I could feel the angry aura coming off of Luna.

"THEY DARE HURT YOU!" She shouted and I pulled her down into my arms.

"Whats done is done Luna I will never shed another tear for them," I said and held her close. "By the way Luna me and you are moving into and Apartment near my new school,"

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed.

"Long story short I got excepted into Ouran Academy for the rich under a full scholarship. They are paying for my apartment so I can be closer to the school,"

"Really you got into a school under a scholarship?" Luna asked skeptically.

"Luna that was all an act." I said and glared at her. "I am smart and I don't need four princess like Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter to protect me," I said and we walked back to my house. When I got there mom had the car packed and dad was in the front seat waiting for me.

'Time to go to Ouran'

* * *

How was the first Chapter of True Friends True scouts remake?

Review, follow, and fave if you would ever be so kind.

~The writer


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer! I do not own Sailor Moon or Ouran!

* * *

I walked into class 2-A. Everyone turned to look at me but my attention was on my teacher. "Class this is Serenity Usagi Tsukino."

I looked at them with emotionless eyes. A blond with purple eyes was desperately trying to get my attention. "Hello class," I said and turned to the teacher. "May I take my seat?" I asked coldly.

"Yes your seat is in front of Ootori Kyoya," The teacher said pointing to a black-haired boy with glasses. As I walked to the seat I could see girls glaring at me. My luck would have it that the blond idiot was on the left to me.

"Hello Princess I am Tamaki Suoh," He said and pulled a red rose out of no where. I looked at the red rose that once used to be my favorite flower but is now the bane of my life.

I took the rose and put it on the ground before crushing it under my shoe. "Suoh I hate red roses,"

I turned back to the teacher and when I did I heard a deep chuckle come from behind me. I turned around and it was Kyoya. "Ootori Kyoya is there a reason for you to be interrupting class for me?" I asked glaring at him.

"Not at all I merely find it amusing that you turned down Tamaki so fast," He said and pushed up his glasses.

"Well keep to your self I am here to learn," I said and turned back to the teacher.

(Kyoya POV)

I was trying to ignore Tamaki's idiotic nature when she came in. She had her long blonde hair up in buns on her head, and surprisingly her hair still reached the floor. When she turned towards the classes I almost gasped looking into her cold lifeless eyes. The teacher introduced her has Serenity Usagi Tsukino. She didn't bother to say anything and bluntly asked the teacher if she could take her seat.

She sat in the seat that was in front of me and next to Tamaki.

"Hello Princess I am Tamaki Suoh," Tamaki said not missing a beat as she sat down. He pulled out a red rose and she looked at it in disgust.

She took the rose and surprisingly put it on the ground before crushing it under her shoe. "Suoh I hate red roses,"

She turned back to the teacher and when she did I chuckled causing her to turn around to face me."Ootori Kyoya is there a reason for you to be interrupting class for me?" She asked and glared at me.

"Not at all I merely find it amusing that you turned down Tamaki so fast," I said and pushed up my glasses.

"Well keep to your self I am here to learn," she said and turned back to the teacher.

This girl interests me. I had already done some basic research on her, and every photo I came up with she was always smiling and the girl in front of me looks like she would never smile.

After classes were over Serenity was the first to stand up but she was stopped by Tamaki. " My beautiful princess please come to the host club,"

As I looked at Her I saw her glare at him causing him to shrink down. "Why would I ever want to go to club were all they do is flirt with girl after girl and all for money or to amuse themselves," She turned to leave and by now all the girls in the class were glaring daggers at her. She walked out the room the few girls following after her. I picked up my stuff and walked out the room after Serenity. I don't know what it is about this girl but she just reminds me of someone long ago. Like from a past life.

(Usagi POV)

After turning down Tamaki's offer to go to his flirt club I walked out the room. I was well aware of the three girls that had followed me out the door. When were far enough away I felt one of them put her hand on my shoulder. I turned around and their stood three girls with evil smirks. "What do you want?" I asked completely bored by this whole situation.

"Stay away from Tamaki and Kyoya," She ordered. She brought her hand to my face and slapped me hard making the girls behind her snicker, "That was a warning I see you near them again it will be worse," She said and her and her friends started to walk away.

"You know that slap was really weak," I commented and she spun around on her heel glaring at me. "I have felt worse," I said and walked closer to her. "In fact I have dealt with creatures far more menacing and scary then you and your two little rich girl friends." I said and saw her fist clench. Her fist made contact with my stomach and that was enough." Now I can fight back." I said and grabbed her arm twisting it behind her back. "Don't mess with me, because I swear on my name that it will me the end of you." I ordered and shoved her away into her friends. All three ran off as I fell to the floor clenching my stomach.

(Kyoya POV)

I followed the girls that were following Serenity. When the thought they were alone the leader of the three girls started talking to Serenity but then she slapped her and walked away. Serenity must have said something because she turn around on her heel and punched Serenity. I was about to go help Serenity but she grabbed the girl who punched her and grabbed her arm and shoved her into the other two girls as they ran way Serenity fell to the holding her stomach. I ran over to her and bent down to help her up. "are you alright?" I asked and she looked up at me and I saw the first emotion in her eyes. sadness.

"I am fine," She said and stood up.

"Are you sure she looked life she punched you hard," I said and tried to reach for her but she swatted my hand away.

"I am fine! Go to your little flirt club," she yelled then walked away. I followed her from a safe distance and followed her all the way to the rose garden maze. When I got to the middle of the maze she was sitting at the table looking up at the sky. "Mother why do I have to deal with this?" She asked the sky and I silently got closer so I could hear her.

"I know I said I wouldn't cry anymore tears for him or them but," She trailed off.

Him? Them? Does she have a boyfriend. For some reason that thought made me angry.

"I need to know what is going to happen now," She said. "Ootori come out of the shadows," She said and I walked out shocked that she noticed me.

(Usagi POV)

I wasn't stupid. I knew very well that Kyoya had followed me. Thats why when I was talking to the sky I chose my words carefully. He came out of the shadows shocked that I knew he was there.

"You want to know what happened to my smile?" I asked. I know that he probably looked me up and was wondering why I don't act the way I do anymore.

"Two weeks ago I went to my boyfriends apartment. I wanted to surprise him. I walked in and went to his bedroom since he wasn't in the front room or kitchen. When I entered his bed room I saw him sleeping with my best friend Rei. I rushed out of that apartment faster than they could even wake up to all my noise. I ran to me and my friends hangout. when I got there my other three friends were there. They didn't look happy to see me.I told them what happened and they said that I deserved it. They said that they didn't want to be my friends any more. I cried for two weeks. Two days ago I went to school for the first time in two weeks. I took a test and i scored a 110% on it my teacher had me take the mid-term exam and the entrance exam for here. The person that graded my test said it was a perfect score. Here I am now. I don't want to smile anymore. I was with that guy for almost three years" I said and I held my tears in. "I can't smile anymore. If you knew how messed up everything is for me then you wouldn't smile either." Suddenly I was pulled in for a hug. I looked up surprised that Kyoya was hugging me.

"You looked like you needed a hug," He explained when he let me go blushing. I looked down a faint blush also on my cheeks

"Thanks for that." I whispered.

* * *

Thx for reading chapter two of The Truest Scouts

Review, follow, fave please :)

~The Writer


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Sailor moon or Ouran!

* * *

I was left alone in the rose maze because Kyoya had to go to his club. I sat there for a few minutes looking up at the sky. Using my special abilities I was able to see the moon in all its glory. I could also see the ruins of the moon kingdom. Scientists are truly stupid. NASA thinks that they were the first people to step foot on the moon, when little did they know that the silver moon kingdom used to be there. I closed my eyes and began to stand up carrying my bag. I decided to wonder around till I stood lost in front of Music Room Three.

I pushed open the doors and was bombarded by red rose petals. "Welcome!" Rang six voices.

When the petals cleared up I stood there glaring at each of them. In front of me was Six boys and One female cross-dresser. "Princess Serenity you came!" Suoh exclaimed and ran up to take my hand.

"Did I not express my feelings about red roses?" I asked pulling my hand back from him and glaring at him.

"Serenity What a lovely name!" Two pairs of twins exclaimed.

"Serenity Usagi Tsukino," I said and bowed.

"can I call you Usa-Chan?" A cute little boy asked holding a pink stuffed Usagi in his arms.

Usa... My own daughter that will never been born.

"Um okay but only you," I said and smiled.

"Serenity! That was the first smile I have seen all day!" Suoh exclaimed and hugged me.

"You damn idiot stop hugging me!" I exclaimed. I Sailor Moon kicked him were every boy hurts and he let go of me falling to the floor. "When a woman says to let go she means let go," I sneered and turned away from him. I looked around the room and I saw a vase filled with dark purple roses, lavender roses and black roses. I walked over to the vase and pulled out one of each color. I put the two darkest ones in my buns they I put the lavender one underneath my brooch. Only the beautiful rose showing.

"Usa-Chan you look so pretty!" The cute little kid commented and hugged me around my waist.

"Um I never got your name?" I asked looking down at the kid that was climbing up me?

"My name is Mitsukuni but you can call me Hunny!" He said and he was now looking at me directly in the eyes. He smiled and nuzzled himself into my shoulder.

I had to keep myself from crying as I remembered my little brother from the moon kingdom. He acted just like this and loved cakes. "Okay Hunny," I said and petted his back sister like.

"Wow Hunny-sempi has really taken a shrine to Usa-sempi,"The twins said together.

"I said Hunny could call me Usa. None of you have earned the right to call me that," I said and glared at the two.

"Usa-Chan why don't you like being called by your middle name?" Hunny asked looking up at me with big round brown puppy eyes.

"Usagi is what everyone use to call me before something made me break," I said and they all except Kyoya- looked at me weirdly.

"I would suggest not asking about Serenity's past," Kyoya said and I looked over at him gratefully.

"Thank you Kyoya," I whispered looking at him.

"Usa-Chan is your past sad?" Hunny asked looking up at me.

"I would rather not say anything about it," I whispered and moved him into a more comfortable place on my bag. He layed his head down on my shoulder and I could feel him smile. "Is this all right Hunny?" I asked

"Perfect Usa-Chan!" He exclaimed and I nodded.

"Well I don't know all of your names?" I asked looking at the four people.

"we are the Hitachiin twins. Hikaru and Kaoru," the twins exclaimed together.

"I am Haruhi Fujioka and that Is Mori-Sempi," The cross-dresser said and pointed to the man standing next to me.

"Hey Haruhi if you're a girl then why are you in the host club?" I asked and cocked my head to the side in question.

"what no! Haruhi isn't a girl!" Tamaki screeched and the twins threw their arms over Haruhi's shoulders.

"Yes she is I can tell. The famous race car driver Haruka is my best friend and she dresses as a guy," I said and they looked at me weirdly.

"How is a commoner like your self friends with the race car driver Haruka?" Tamaki asked.

"She saved me from one of those weird monster attacks by ramming it with her car. It bought us enough time to get away and let the Sailor Senshi get rid of the monster," I said and they looked shocked and I felt Hunny's grip on me tighten.

"You were attacked by one of those weird monster things?" Hunny asked.

"Yes. If not for Haruka I wouldn't be standing here today," I said and smiled slightly at the memory of first meeting her and Michiru. "I would love to get together with her but she is with her girlfriend Michiru who is on a world tour." I said and smirked at their shocked expressions.

"Michiru is the name of the famous musician correct?" Kyoya asked and i nodded.

"Do you know any other famous people?!" The twins shouted.

"I know the three star lights but they retired." I said and turned away from them. I looked out the window and saw Luna looking in. "Luna how did you get here?!" I exclaimed and ran over to the window careful not to drop Hunny. I opened the window and let my cat in.

"whoa! What a cool kitty!" Hunny exclaimed and I bent down to let him off my shoulders. He got off quickly and picked up Luna rubbing her crescent moon symbol. I saw the symbol faintly glow and I quickly looked around to make sure no one else was looking. They all had gone to hosting. I bent down and Hunny looked at the glowing symbol on Luna's head.

"Don't say anything to the Host club about this," I whispered to him and he nodded.

I walked out the room and he followed. "Usa-Chan does that make you Sailor moon?" he asked and I turned around and looked at him.

"Wow. I never would have guessed you would figure that out just by looking at Luna's glowing crescent moon," I said and Luna nodded.

"Amazing really that he caught on so fast," Luna said and I nodded. I giggled looking at Hunny's shocked expression.

"Yes I am Sailor moon, but you can't say anything," I ordered and he nodded.

"We could just use moon mind meddler," Luna suggested.

"No Luna he reminds me of my younger brother from the moon kingdom," I said looking at her shocked face.

"I remind you of your brother from where?" Hunny asked and looked at me.

"Hunny what I am going to tell you HAS to stay between you and me got it?" I asked and he nodded. I picked him up and ran to the parking lot where my motorcycle was waiting. I put Hunny down and pulled my buns out letting all my long hair fall to the ground. I then tied it up in a pony tail and put um helmet on. I gave one to Hunny and he put it on. We both climbed onto my bike and I started it and Luna ran to keep up with us. We reached my apartment building in record time. I climbed off the bike and pulled my helmet off and let out my hair. I held Hunny off and we walked up to the building my hair trailing on the ground behind me.

"Wow your hair is really long!" Hunny exclaimed looking at him hair.

"Thank you. My hair grows at an abnormal rate. I cut off at least two feet yesterday," I said and I opened my door to my three bedroom apartment.

"Your apartment is really big," Hunny said as we entered.

"Thank you. The chairman is paying for it," I said and walked into the kitchen and brought out my favorite strawberry cake. "We can share this cake. I made it earlier." I said and as I placed it down I saw his eyes light up.

"yay!" He cheered. "will you tell me whats going on?"

"Hunny. I'm not human. I am a lunar being from the moon kingdom. Yes you don't know about the silver millennium. That was the time when the moon kingdom ruled the galaxy. We watched over everything and everyone. We brought peace and love to all. I was Known as Princess Serenity. I was all set to inherit the Moon Kingdom. But I fell in love with the prince of earth. My mother Queen Serenity fully supported us and allowed for us to be wed. But all was not as it seemed. Before I could be wed to my true love the Nega-verse attacked. They killed my prince, my younger brother and my guardians, or other wise known as the Sailor Senshi. In my despair I put my lovers sword through my heart killing myself. My mother knowing what had happened used the Silver crystal to bring us back to life and send us to the future. She as well temporally sealed the Nega-verse."

"two years ago the Nega-verse resurfaced. My guardian and advisers awoke me and trained me to fight. When my lover from the Silver Millennium was injured it was revealed to the other Senshi that I was the princess they had looked for and that I held the Silver crystal in side my self. We fought to destroy the Nega-verse and it almost costed every one of my scouts lives. I brought them back using the crystal. For awhile we forgot who we were, but when another enemy surfaced Luna was forced to use Moon Memory remember on us. It turned out our enemy was nothing but two confused and hurt people. We cleansed them and now they are searching the galaxy for a new home.

"All was well. Until a pink haired child fell out of the sky. That child turned out to be my daughter from the future. After we stopped the Black Moon Clan and the black wizard Usa had to return to the future. We were at peace for maybe a month before Usa came back and with her a new enemy. This time it was a mad doctor and a dark soul trying to posses a young woman who we learned was Sailor Saturn. When she surfaced as did the Senshi of time and space, the Senshi of Uranus and the Senshi of Neptune. They turned out to be the outer Senshi. My most loyal Senshi. After our battle with the dark soul Saturn gave her life, but I brought her back as a baby."

"but that's not all. Another enemy came this time The dead moon. Filled with her lust and sorrow she attacked us. Me and my daughter with the help of Pegasus we sealed her away in a mirror. That didn't last at all. When we were about to send my daughter back to the future but The queen of the Dead moon broke out of her imprisonment. She sent out these glass shards, with them she could control selected people. With the help of all my guardians I achieved my strongest power yet. Eternal Moon. When I actually faced down with her I knew that she just needed a true friend. So I changed her I gave her another chance at happiness."

"It was calm for about a month. My boyfriend left to study abroad. But when he left a new enemy appeared. This one by the name of Galaxia. I fought her and lost all my scouts. It turned out that she was the legendary Sailor scout that took Chaos into her. Me being my kind self I cleansed her and fought Chaos. I won but lost my star seed. If not for Sailor Cosmos returning me and my scouts seeds back we would not be here,"

"Now here is where everything goes bad. Two weeks ago I went to my boyfriends apartment. I wanted to surprise him. I walked in and went to his bedroom since he wasn't in the front room or kitchen. When I entered his bed room I saw him sleeping with my best friend Rei. I rushed out of that apartment faster than they could even wake up to all my noise. I ran to me and my friends hangout. when I got there my other three friends were there. They didn't look happy to see me.I told them what happened and they said that I deserved it. They said that they didn't want to be my friends or guardians any more. I cried for two weeks. Two days ago I went to school for the first time in two weeks. I took a test and i scored a 110% on it my teacher had me take the mid-term exam and the entrance exam for here. The person that graded my test said it was a perfect score. Here I am now. I don't want to smile anymore. I was with that guy for almost three years"

"There you have it. My life story,"

* * *

Wow my longest chapter yet!

Review, fave and follow please!

~The Writer


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon or Ouran.

* * *

I sat there staring at Hunny's shocked face. "Well?" I questioned and began to eat my piece of cake.

"You do have a sad past," Hunny said looking down his bangs covering his eyes. "How do you deal with it?"

"I learned a long time ago that I will never be a normal girl, and that I should just suck it up and deal," I said putting my fork down."When you fight for not only your existence but for the existence of man kind your defiantly not normal. When I first became Sailor Moon I wanted nothing more than to not fight and not be involved. but after fighting Al and Ann I realized. This is what I am supposed to do. I can't change destiny and I can't change that I am the Moon Princess and that I am to one day rule the Galaxy."

"Your so strong Usa-Chan," Hunny said and looked up at me smiling.

"You remind me both of my daughter and my little brother. But thanks to Mamoru cheating on me Usa will never be born," I said and covered my face. "I could care less about him and my so-called friends, but my pink haired bundle of joy will never be born." I couldn't keep my tears in this time and I felt my hands get wet. "I know I disliked her when I first met her but she is my daughter and I would give up my life for her,"

"Its okay Usa-Chan here hold my Usa-Chan!" He said and handed over his pink Usagi.

"thank you Hunny," I said and squeezed the pink bunny. "I'm the only one fighting now,"

"Don't the other Senshi have the powers to fight?"

"No as we speak I am drawing in their powers. Its a slow process so that way I don't lose too much power to soon," I said and handed back his Usa-Chan. "I don't know why I have told you all of this,"

"I won't tell anyone I swear!" He said and held up his hand.

"I know you won't you're a trust worthy person," I said and chuckled. "Its just I have never really talked about this with someone who wasn't involved. It has always been me and my scouts."

"I know! But you have me and the host club now!" He exclaimed and I looked up shocked.

"W-What?" I asked confused and shocked.

"The host club will be your friends now!" He said and gave me a thumbs up.

I smiled and we ate our cake in comfortable silence. That was until my door was knocked down. I stood up and jumped in front of Hunny worried it was a monster attack.

It turned out to be a very angry Mori-sempi. "Takashi why did you kick Usa-Chan's door down?" Hunny scolded.

"..."

Okay then.

"Hunny-sempi we thought that you were kidnapped by Serenity!" Tamaki exclaimed and the twins nodded in agreement.

"Hey! I may not look the happiest now but I would never hurt or kidnap Hunny!" I yelled and they flinched back. "You are going to have to fix my door. " I ordered then turned to Tamaki. "We wouldn't want your dear father to find out that you knocked down the door to the apartment he is paying for now would we?" I asked and Tamaki paled and started wailing at my feet. The twins walked up to me and started stalking me like I was their prey.

"Your hair is so long!" They commented together.

"Thank you!" I said and pulled their hands out of my hair. "If your here for Hunny we are done talking. He was just finishing up his half of the cake I baked," I said and gestured to Hunny who was happily munching on cake.

"Can we cut your hair? It's so soft!" The twins said and yet again had their hands in my hair.

"Touch my hair and I will scalp your heads," I said and they removed their hands and jumped back.

"Usa-Chan can I stay longer?" Hunny asked and pouted up at me.

"Of course! Your friends still have to fix my door," I said and patted his head.

"Yay! I get to stay with Usa-Chan longer!" He exclaimed and jumped on my shoulders.

"Meow!" Luna said trying to get my attention.

"What is it you lazy cat?" I asked and picked her up and walked to the kitchen with Hunny still on my back.

"Usagi-" I cut her off with a glare. "Serenity" She corrected. "There is a monster attack down the street!"

I nodded and walked out of the room. "Guys I got to go to the store to pick up more tea I'll be back!" I yelled and walked out the door not even realizing Hunny was still on my back.

I ran all the way down the street and was in front of the monster when I realized Hunny was still on my back. "Hunny get somewhere safe!" I ordered and bent down to let him off. "Moon Eternal Make Up!" I shouted and was transformed.

"In the name of my beloved moon I will punish you!" I shouted and summoned my staff. "Starlight Hunny moon Kiss!" I shouted a bright flash and a light came out of my staff hitting the monster dead on. When the light died down the monster was still standing unfazed. "Damn my attack didn't do anything!" I shouted in frustration.

The monster moved to attack me with his energy sucking tentacles but I jumped out-of-the-way. "Star Light Hunny moon therapy kiss!" I shouted and another bright light came out of my staff. When the light died down the monster was still unaffected.

"What the hell are you!" I shouted at it and jumped out-of-the-way when it moved to attack me. "I didn't want to do this!" I shouted and pulled out my silver crystal.

"Oh Holy light shine down on me,

grant me the power,

silver crystal,

Purify!" I shouted and held the crystal out a bright light glowing. When the light died down the monster was gone. I put the silver crystal back and untransformed falling to the floor.

"Damned monster taking me to use the Silver crystal!" I mumbled to myself face down on the ground.

"Serenity! Are you all right?!" Hunny shouted and ran over to me.

"To much power used just let me lay here for a few more minutes," I said and felt Hunny put my head in his lap.

"Princess!" I heard Luna exclaim and she ran over to me hopping on my chest looking at me in the eyes. "You used the Silver crystal didn't you?" She asked quietly.

"Yes I did I am sorry Luna it was too strong. I really am useless without my guardians," I said and I actually cried. "I should have forgiven them! I need them if I am going to continue fighting. I can barely hold my transformation. Luna I really need some advise!"

"Usa-Chan why are you crying?!" Hunny asked and looked down at my face.

"I'm completely useless! I can barely hold my transformation, and I can't rely on the Silver crystal all the time." I cried I couldn't hold it back anymore. Everything everyone has ever said about me kept coming back and playing through my mind.

"Usa-Chan you're not useless! Your Sailor Moon! The Moon Princess Future Queen of the Galaxy, and your my older sister!" Hunny cried out but whispered the last part.

"W-what?" I asked and sat up to look at him.

"I remember now. When you used the Silver crystal I remembered! You are my older sister from the moon kingdom," He said and I hugged him crying.

"Thank you. thank you Serenity!" I cried out looking up at the sky where the moon was just starting to show its self. "Thank you," I whispered as I pulled back. "You have no idea what this means to me. I thought I lost everyone,"

"I'm here." He said and smiled up at me.

"And I thank the moon that you are," I said and smiled.

"That's the smile I like to see!" He cheered and helped me off the floor. "That's the smile of my Usa-Nee!"

* * *

Aww!

Even when writing this I was Kawaiing.

I hoped you liked.

Review, follow, and fave.

~The Writer


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer! I do not own Sailor Moon or Ouran

* * *

Thank Serenity that someone else is able to understand my past. Thank Serenity even more that it happens to be my little brother from the moon kingdom. "come on Hunny I really do need to go grab some stuff from the store." I said and Hunny helped me up.

"Usa-nee what do you need from the store?" Hunny asked as he jumped onto my back.

"Well I need to get some more food so I can make dinner, and maybe something so I can bake a cake. Mako gave me an awesome recipe a year ago."

"Mako?" Hunny asked and I sighed.

"Sailor Jupiter. Out of all the scouts I miss her the most. She makes the best cakes and was always nice to me," I whispered. I really want to talk to Mako again.

"Didn't she hurt you as well?" He asked curiosity and anger laced in his voice.

"Well she may have not said anything mean to me but she never did tell me about THAT," I said and emphasized the word that. "Can we not talk about it. It makes me want to cry thinking about it," I said as we entered the store.

"Okay Usa-Nee," He said cheerfully.

I quickly got everything I needed and made my way up to the check out lane. "Usagi is that you?" The person asked and I looked up to see Andrew's sister.

"My name is Serenity and yes," I said.

"What are you doing here? And who is that adorable little guy on your back?" She asked as she scanned my food.

"I am Usa-Nee's little brother!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Wow your little brother is adorable. So cute how you are carrying him around like that. You must be super strong!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, and to answer your first question I got to Ouran private academy, so I had to move into an apartment," I said and she looked up shocked.

"You got into that élite school!" She exclaimed as she finished scanning my food and bagging it. I handed her my credit card and nodded. "Wow way to go!" She cheered and handed my card back.

I walked quickly out of the store with my bags of food. "Usa-Nee are you sure you can carry all that?" Hunny asked worry laced through his voice.

"Yeah, I may not be as strong as Jupiter but I can carry this," I assured him and We walked back to my apartment in peace.

When I got back up to my apartment the door was back on its hinges. I quickly pulled out my key and let myself in. "Serenity, Hunny-sempi your back!" Tamaki cheered.

"Yeah we are." I said as I walked into the kitchen placing all my bags down.

"What took you so long Serenity-sempi?" Haruhi asked and she started helping me put my bags of food away.

I looked at her through the corner of my eye. "You may call me Usagi if you want to," I whispered and I saw her eyes widen.

"Really? Okay. Usagi-sempi," She said and smiled.

"the reason we took so long was one of those monsters showed up and attack us," Hunny said as he finally got off my back.

"Really Usagi-sempi? Haruhi asked.

"Yes but Haruhi drop the sempi," I ordered and she nodded.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt in anyway?" She asked with worry clear in her voice and eyes.

"You sound like Haruka," I mused."Yeah I am fine. Sailor moon showed up and kicked its butt." I said and I couldn't help but grin.

"Remind me to thank sailor moon if I ever see her for keeping you safe." Haruhi said and smiled.

'Hmm. She would be an excellent guardian,' I mused to myself.

I walked out the room to see that everyone had gone home and it was just me and Haruhi. "Do you need to be getting home?" I asked turning to her.

"Actually I live next door to you," She said and I smiled big.

"Cool a friend that lives next to me!" I cheered and sat down on my couch. "So Haruhi what are your opinion of the sailor scouts?" I asked

Haruhi got a far off look in her eyes. "Well I think they are strong, and that they are champions of justice. I find it interesting how they have powers. Its like their aliens." Haruhi said. 'Lunar beings! We are lunar beings!' I thought to myself. "I wonder how they balance their real lives and their super heroin lives."

"Who is your favorite scout?" I asked.

"Sailor Mercury or Sailor moon." She replied.

"Why?" I asked

"Sailor Mercury because she is smart and is kind of the brains, yet despite her brains she still can fight for herself. Sailor moon because there is something familiar about her. Looking at pictures of her I get this sense of knowing her. Weird right?" Haruhi asked.

"Not at all Haruhi not at all. If you were asked to become a scout, would you?" I asked.

She seemed to think for a moment before she spoke. "Yes. I would. Because what they fight for is to keep the universe safe, and if I had the chance to do something like that I would," She said and I smiled.

"Interesting," I said

"What about you would you?" She asked.

"Yeah, Yeah I would. What they fight for is so much more then what we ever could think. They don't just fight for the universe. Its like they fight for our future and they do it without ever asking for something in return. They are brave warriors," I said and smiled fondly at the memories of fighting evil monsters.

"You speak as if you already are one," Haruhi said and laughed.

"Yeah I guess I do," I said and laughed with her. "It feels so damn good to actually laugh again," I said and we laughed harder."You know thank you Haruhi,"

"For what?" She asked confused

"For making me laugh. I haven't laughed in over two weeks," I said and smiled.

"Your welcome Usagi," She said and smiled. "well I got to get home for dinner," She said and left.

I sat there in boredom stroking Luna's fur. Suddenly I received a phone call. I lend over and grabbed the phone answering the phone call.

"Yes?"

'Serenity this is Kyoya,'

"Hello Kyoya what can I do for you?"

'I was wondering if you would like to go get dinner with me,'

"Like a date?"

'Yes like a date,'

"Oh Ok then, I shall be ready in thirty minutes if that is okay with you,"

'Perfect see you then,' he said and hung up.

"Holy hell Luna I have a freaking date!" I exclaimed and Luna looked up shocked.

"You have a date with who?" Luna asked.

"Kyoya," I said and headed for my room. I opened my door and was greeted with pictures of me and the outers. and me and Usa. They covered the cream-colored walls. I walked to the brown door and opened it to reveal my clothing. I crossed my arms and scanned the clothing with my eyes. I reached out and grabbed a black silk dress. I slipped the dress on and stood in front of a mirror. It fell right before my knees and is sleeveless. I went back to my closet and pulled out a black lacy looking jacket and slipped it on. I pulled on my black flats and brushed my hair out. Then I put it up into its classic buns.

"Damn my hair has grown again," I muttered to myself as I saw my hair flow behind me even though my hair was up in my buns.

"Serenity you need to watch your language!" Luna scolded me.

"Yeah yeah," I said completely brushing her off. "Luna why must my hair be like this?" I complained to her.

"Honestly princess I do not know. Maybe it is an effect of the silver crystal bonding with you." Luna suggested and I sighed.

"Oh well," I muttered. I walked into the bath room and washed my face. I look up and I saw my natural completion. Big blue eyes framed by natural blond hair.

"You look beautiful as always Serenity," Luna said coming to sit on my shoulder.

"Then why would he cheat on me?" I asked and felt tears in my eyes.

"Serenity he is no reason to cry over. Kyoya seems nice enough think about him," Luna suggested.

Kyoya does seem nice, and he didn't judge me when I told him what happened to me. He did keep that perverted blonde and weird twins from bring it up.

"Serenity?" Luna asked and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"Someone knocked," She said and I stood up and walked to the door.

I opened it to show Kyoya dressed in dark jeans and a nice dress shirt. "Well doesn't someone look handsome in something other then those disgusting uniforms," I said and I spotted a small blush on his face.

"Thank you. You look quiet beautiful yourself," He said and it was my turn to blush.

"Thanks," I whispered and he led me to his limo.

* * *

Yay! Chapter Five is done.

Review, follow, and favorite!

~The Writer


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer! I do not own Sailor moon or Ouran!

* * *

Kyoya led me into his limo and told the driver to go. "So why did you ask me to go out?" I asked turning my head towards Kyoya who was sitting next to me.

He shifted and I could easily see that he was uncomfortable. "Its okay you don't have to tell me. I can tell that your uncomfortable." I whispered quietly and hung my head a little.

"How did you know i felt uncomfortable?" He asked and I looked up.

"O-oh my best friend Rei Hino was a shrine maiden and she always said that you could see a persons emotions by looking at their body language. You were shifting in your seat so I figured you felt uncomfortable." I said and looked away slightly embarrassed. I started to feel sad thinking about Rei, which led to me thinking about the others.

"Serenity," He said and I looked up at him. "It is okay to cry about what happened to yourself," He said and I felt tears stream down my face. I nodded my head and just started crying silently. Suddenly I was in someone's chest. I looked up and released that Kyoya was holding me. I blushed as he patted my back to calm me down.

"Thank you Kyoya," I said pulled out of him embrace. "I got your shirt damp," I said looking at the wet spot on his shirt.

"It will dry," He said and smiled a smile that actually reached his eyes.

"I'm really sorry you don't have to do this for me," I whispered still wiping my eyes. Good thing I didn't wear make-up like I originally wanted.

"Its okay," he said and I smiled looking up at him.

"If you did it because you wanted to then thank you. I haven't felt like not killing someone since I found out about what was happening behind my back," I said looking at him with my real smile.

"I like your smile," he said suddenly and I felt my cheeks burn. The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence as I looked out the window looking at the half moon.

'Mother guide me,' I prayed silently to my ever faithful moon.

"Were here," Kyoya said and I looked over at him and smiled. He got out of his door and walked over to mine and opened it and helped me out. When I got out I stared in shock at the fanciness that is the restaurant in front of me. It had big windows so you could see inside of it and when you did you were left gaping. It looked like gold was everywhere! Everywhere! The walls were covered in fancy golden design wallpaper, and had fancy decorations on them. Then the chairs looked like they were made for gods and goddesses, or princes and princesses. The tables were light oak wood from what I could see. And that was all, just from the windows.

We walked in and my eyes hurt. It was so shiny! The hostess led us to our table which was near a window and I could look out and could see the moon.

"I figured you would like a window table," Kyoya said and I looked back at him only to blush and hide my face.

"T-t-t-thanks," I stuttered. "I always feel better looking up at the sky," I said and looked up at him wondering what hes thinking.

"Your welcome Serenity," he said and I blushed and hid my face.

'What is wrong with me?! I never acted like this with Mamoru!' I thought to myself.

"I-i-i-i think you can call me Usagi," i said stuttering at first but gained some much needed confidence. I looked up at him and he was staring at me in surprise while I just smiled at him happily.

'I think this date could go well' I thought to myself as the waiter came over.

(Time Skip to after date)

The date did go well. I opened up to him and I got him to open up to me. I had a lot of fun with him, more fun then I ever had with Mamoru. It seemed like he really truly, trying to impress me.

He walked me up to my apartment and I turned to face him. "I had a lot of fun," I said and smiled up at him.

"I did to Usagi," He said and I saw a faint blush on his face.

I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you," I whispered and opened my door and walked in.

I walked to my couch and jumped onto it sighing happily.

"date went well?" Luna asked and I sat up letting her come sit next to me.

"Very well Luna, I have never had that much fun with Mamoru before," I said and grinned.

"Thats good Serenity," Luna said and I started petting her. I walked into my room and changed into my which consisted of a black tank top and fluffy light blue bottoms. I walked back out of my room and sat back on my couch petting Luna.

*Rrrrrrrring*

I stood up and walked to my door and opened it to see Haruhi. "hey what-cha doing over here?" I asked

"I was wondering if you would like to spend the night," Haruhi said and smiled.

"Can I bring Luna?" I asked and she nodded. "Okay I'll be over in five," I said and she nodded and left to her apartment. I walked around my apartment and found a bag to bring my stuff in. "Come on Luna" I said and she followed me. I walked next door to Haruhi's and knocked on the door.

The door opened and I was suddenly crushed. "My dear Haruhi finally has a best girlfriend and not those boys from that evil club!" The person squealed while I sweat-dropped and Luna hissed.

"Dad leave her alone!" I heard Haruhi yell and I was dropped from the mans hug.

Luna was still hissing so I picked her up and petted her. "I am sorry about Luna she doesn't like people hurting me," I said and Haruhi led me in.

"soooooo dearie I am Haruhi's father!" The red haired guy said as I sat down at her small table.

"Hello sir I see you are a cross dresser," I said and he smiled.

"Yes do you have a problem with that dearie?" he asked and I smiled.

"Of course not one of my best friends cross dresses as a Guy and dates my other friend Michiru." I said and let Luna out of my hold. "I hope you do not mind Luna," i said as he stared at her in fascination.

"What a beautiful cat for a beautiful young lady!" He exclaimed and Luna purred as he petted her.

"Dad are you messing with Usagi?" Haruhi asked as she came into the room with some tea. "Its Cherry blossom tea," She said and placed the cup in front of me.

"I love cherry blossom tea!" I exclaimed and sipped the tea.

"So Usagi, will you tell me why you are so cold to others and make them use your first name?" Haruhi asked and I sighed and placed my cup down.

"Well I suppose so. You don't seem like the kind of person to betray my trust," I said and began telling my tale. Haruhi and her father listened to me hanging on to every detail.

(Time skip to when she finishes telling them what happened because you all should know that by now, :P)

"And that is why I am here and why I act like that." I said and sipped my tea.

I could see anime tears coming out of Haruhi's fathers eyes and I saw Haruhi looking at me with a sad expression. "Please do not feel sorrow for me. I don't wish that. I honestly want to move pass this and get on with my life," I said and they nodded. Haruhi's father left the room and Haruhi hugged me.

"If you ever need me i'm your girl," She said and I smiled. "We should get to bed we do have school in the morning." She said and I nodded.

* * *

Yay Six chapters done!

Comment, Fave, and Follow! :)

~The Writer


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer! I do not own Sailor Moon or Ouran!

* * *

(Time Skip 2 Months)

Me and Kyoya have been dating for two months now. I tend to smile more then when I came here but defiantly not as much as I use to.

The host club still calls me Serenity. Well except for Haruhi and Hunny.

Hunny has told everyone that he sees me as an older sister. So he usually calls me Usa-nee. I find it really cute. Who wouldn't?

I began working as a waitress at the host club. Seeing as I spend all my time there. Luna demanded to me that she will be at the school during club hours.

Shes gotten a lot more over protective of me.

One time, when I first started working at the club a girl tripped me and I had to hold Luna down to keep her from ripping the girl to shreds.

The idiot trio dislikes Luna, because when they met they called Luna's crescent a bald spot and she attacked them.

Since then they keep their distance from her.

Haruhi sometimes takes Luna and keeps her with her to keep the Idiots away from her.

Oh! Did I tell you? Haruhi has a crush on a member of the club!

Can you guess?

Yep! Tamaki~ (A/N I didn't want to write that but it was in my last story so :/. )

I keep telling her to tell him how she feels but she won't listen to me.

~ Signed Serenity Usagi

I closed my note book and went over to my bed to sleep.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

(Dream)

Running

Running

Darkness all around

I can't see anything.

What is this? I looked around. Then I felt something take my hand.

Its soft.

Wait.

I know this hand.

"Kyoya?" I asked and the room changed and suddenly we where running on a different plane but this time I could see.

I turned around and I saw the moon kingdom being destroyed.

I looked forward again and Kyoya was pulling me while holding out his sword to kill monsters that crossed our paths.

Shouldn't I be fighting? Or is this something else?

Is this a memory? Or a vision of the future.

"Serenity!" He shouted and was stabbed through the chest by a monster.

"NO!" I shouted and caught him as he fell. I picked up his sword and killed the monster that hurt him. I sat back down and put his head in my lap. "Please don't die!" I screamed as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Remember me always Serenity," He said and faded.

Then as if I couldn't control myself I picked up the sword and stabbed myself. But not realizing a pink substance on the sword.

Everything went dark.

"Hello?" I asked and scanned the dark area not seeing anything. "Please!" I shouted and fell to the ground crying.

Suddenly visions of all my former enemies working together came to my mind. I held my head and shook it as if to rid myself of the dark visions.

(Dream end)

I shot up out of bed screaming. Tears rolling down my face staining my face. "No! No! No!" I shouted and held my head as more visions came into my head. Dark enemies coming together, for one purpose.

End me. Princess Serenity of the Moon kingdom and Sailor moon leader of the Sailor Senshi.

"Please don't let it be true! Please!" I shouted.

"Serenity!" Luna shouted running into my room. "Whats wrong!" She shouted.

"Please Luna make it go away. Please make the evil enemies leave me be! I don't want them to come back!" I shouted and cried more. "Luna I don't want the peace I fought so hard for to end. Please just don't let it be true," I said and layed my head down on the pillow and cried myself back to sleep.

(Next morning)

I woke up sniffling and my pillow wet from all my tears. "Luna can you get my clothing out while I go shower?" I asked Luna quietly and walked to my bathroom. I turned the water on and stripped before entering the shower. I let the water hit my skin burning it. Burning away my tears, and fears. After about five minutes of just standing there I began to wash my hair. After another five minutes I was done. I got out of the shower and put a pink towel around my body. I grabbed another pink towel and walked to my room. I dried my hair and put it into my buns, but not before cutting off two feet of hair like I always do in the morning. I pulled my uniform over my body and put my shoes on. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar and started to walk to the school.

After awhile of walking I got to the school and walked to my class room quietly. When I entered I walked to my seat quietly. Tamaki tried to talk to me but I sent him a glare and kept quiet. Kyoya didn't try talking to me, because he understands when i need to think about something. After class ended I followed Tamaki and Kyoya to the club room. Where when we entered Luna greeted me with a Meow.

"We don't have club activities today just a meeting." Kyoya said and I nodded and walked to a window seat and sat down looking out the window.

I made it seem like I wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about, but I really was.

"Whats wrong with Usa-Nee?" Hunny asked the others.

"Shes been like this all day," Tamaki said to them.

"I wonder if she slept well," Kyoya said.

"why don't we just ask her?" Haruhi suggested.

"We can't do that!" The twins shouted. "She would kill us!"

"I wouldn't ask her," Hunny said. "Usa-Nee will tell us when shes ready, not before," Love swelled up inside of me for my little brother.

(Time skip after host club meeting)

"Do you all want to come over?" I asked speaking up for the first time that day. They looked at me in shock and Kyoya smiled a little.

"We would love to Usa-nee!" Hunny exclaimed and hugged me tightly. "You better tell me whats wrong with you later," He said to me quietly so no one could hear and I patted his head.

"Come on," I said and we walked out the door and walked to the fountain. "Wait," I said and they turned to me. I looked at Kyoya and smiled a little.

I walked to him and stood up on my tippy toes and lightly kissed his mouth.

"I guess you all can know now," I said and hugged Kyoya and he hugged me back looking down at me.

"Usagi! When did this happen!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Two months ago," Kyoya said and i smiled up at him.

I got out of his hug and walked over to Haruhi to whisper in her ear. "Your turn," I said and pulled back smiling evilly.

She sighed in defeat and pulled Tamaki -Who was as always next to her- down to her and kissed him full on the lips. "Happy?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yep!" I said and jumped up in down in shear happiness.

"Usagi I never knew you were the match maker type!" A voice rang out and I turned around to see the owner of the voice.

* * *

Chapter Seven done! Wow I wrote this all in one go!

Comment! Fave! And Follow!

~The Writer


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer! I do not own Sailor moon or Ouran!

* * *

I turned around and saw my four ex-guardians. The one that had spoke was Rei or Sailor mars Seeing they were transformed. Sailor Mercury, Venus and Mars all had scowls and glares on their faces. While Sailor Jupiter stood behind them looking sad and ashamed.

"What ever you all do stay behind me!" I shouted and held my hand out.

"Like hell!" Kyoya shouted and stood next to me.

"So you found another guy huh?" Rei asked and snickered with Mercury and Venus.

"Sailor Mars! No Rei! What the hell are you doing here!" I shouted at her glaring at her.

"What else? To get rid of you!" She shouted and fired a flaming arrow at me which I dogged.

"Moon Eternal Make up!" I shouted but I wasn't transforming. Mercury, Venus and Mars laughed and I glared at them.

"You need planet power to activate that Usagi and there is no way in hell where giving it to you!" Mercury said and smirked.

"If you won't then we will," A voice said then suddenly Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn appeared. They nodded to me and I smiled at them and pulled my brooch off.

I held it up at shouted. "Moon eternal make up!" I was suddenly transformed earning gasps from my friends behind me. "In the name of the moon that lights my path I will punish you!" I shouted and called for my staff.

"Silver moon crystal cage!" I shouted and a light surrounded them and it took the form of a cage and trapped them. Suddenly feeling my power drained and fell back. Luckily Kyoya caught me as I fell.

"SEE! You can barely hold the transformation! without our power your nothing but a weak and useless-" Rei was cut off by Uranus slapping her. Hard. It caused her to fall to the floor and hold her face.

"That is no way to speak to the moon princess!" Uranus shouted at her then walked over to check on me.

Suddenly a white light enveloped me and I was lifted up and was spun around as I transformed into Princess Serenity.

"Princess!" Uranus, Saturn, Pluto, Neptune, and surprisingly Jupiter exclaimed.

The outers bowed and I nodded my head making them stand up.

"I thank you for being my loyal guardians, willing to stay by my side and fight with me," I said and bowed to them making them stare at me in shock. I stood back up and walked to the inner Senshi that was trapped in the cage. "As for you four! You are charged with betrayal to the throne, for stealing the princes of earth and for using your powers for evil. You four have ruined the future and in doing so created a paradox allowing old enemies to come through." I said and looked at Pluto who looked shocked at my knowing of this. "You have made it where my own daughter might never be born. You know something else Rei?" I said and stared at her. "I would have let you have him. If you had told me, because I never wanted anything else then your happiness." I told her and she glared at me. "I am truly sorry, but I must confiscate your transformation pens, and other gifts given to you by the moons power." They began to shout at me when I spoke that. "Uranus, Neptune take their pens and gifts," I said and the two scouts I called nodded and walked forward and began to take them.

Jupiter gave her pen and gifts to them without them having to use force. The others however did not give them up easily.

"You can't do this to us!" Rei shouted holding her pen closer to her.

I turned and raised an eyebrow. "I can't do this to you?" I asked and walked close. "You are in no position to be questioning MY authority!" I shouted at her.

"No! You can't because who else will be able to use these huh!" Amy shouted holding her computer and pen close to her.

"Your younger sisters will be awoken and will take up the mantel." I said and they shouted and glared at me. "I was going to be nice and remove your memories of this and the moon kingdom, but you are all pushing my buttons." I yelled at them. "You will keep your memories and live in shame for what you have done!" I shouted and turned my back to them. I began to cry. "You will forever remember this and it will haunt you." I whispered.

After much yelling on their part Uranus and Neptune finally got their transformation pens and gifts.

I removed the cage and they fell to the floor crying.

They gave me the pens and suddenly the Mercury pen began to glow and levitate.

I looked at the pen and smiled. "Its reacting to the next person in line for the power of Mercury." I said out loud and followed the pen to...?

* * *

Cliff hanger, Well not really I guess if you read the original story of this you will know who it is.

Comment! Fave! and Follow!

~The Writer


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer! I do no own Sailor Moon or Ouran!

* * *

I followed the pen and it led me to Haruhi. I smiled. I knew it!

"Haruhi. You may not know what is going on but will you choose to fight? Fight evil and fight along side me and the other Senshi.?" I asked and she was staring at the pen.

"I would love to!" She said and grasped the pen. I could see through her eyes that she was remembering. Remembering her past life, her past friends. She blinked and was transformed. The powers of Mercury bonded with her. When the light around her died down her hair had turned winter blue and eyes glacier blue. (A/n thanks for idea puffgirl1952)

"I knew you would be Mercury. The first time you told me. I knew that if I had to find new Senshi you would be her," I said and smiled. I bowed to her. "Youngest Princess of Mercury, I welcome you to the elite group of Sailor Senshi. Please to don't betray me and the kingdom as the Eldest sister of Mercury did," I said stood up and she nodded and bowed her head. "Oh and your appearance will only look like that while transformed."

"Of course I will not follow in my elder sisters foot steps," she said and smiled.

"Then again welcome," I said. Suddenly I felt faint and I fell backwards. I could feel myself transforming out of my Princess form. My head hit the ground and I groaned in pain. "Damn my powers are to weak and unstable from taking their powers in all at once," I mumbled sitting up and rubbing my head. Pluto walked over to me and bent down next to me.

"Princess I am seeing much chaos in the timeline" She said and I nodded.

"I know. I dreamed about what is to come last night. I saw all of my enemies. Baryel, dead moon, and the black moon clan. I also fear Chaos himself might be involved." I said and stood up and dusted off my uniform. "Pluto the future really is ruined isn't it?" I asked quietly. "Because of what Rei and Mamoru did Usa won't be born," I said.

She put a hand on my shoulder. "Princess. Even though that man hurt you I can still see Crystal Tokyo and Usa in your future," She said and I smiled.

Suddenly A flash appeared and a pink haired child fell out of the sky and into my arms. "Usa-Mama?" She asked and I stared in shock at my daughter.

"Usagi!" I cried and squeezed her tightly. I turned around to face the host club. "Everyone this is my daughter from the future. Usagi," I said and smiled. She wiggled out of my arms and ran to Tamaki.

"You! Your the one that made Mama mad by trying to create a host club in her kingdom!" She shouted in his face and I laughed, while Tamaki sulked.

"I would not help him do that," Kyoya said and pushed his glasses up.

"Yeah I know that Kyo," I said and hugged him.

"Usa-mama, Where is Mamoru and Rei and the others?" Usa asked and looked up at me. I bent down and hugged her.

"They betrayed me and the Moon kingdom. I had to take their powers," I said and she hugged me.

"What did they do?" She asked and I looked away.

"Usa-Chan." Kyoya said and Usa looked up at him. "I wouldn't ask your Mama that question right now. She has hurt to much over it," He said and Usa nodded.

"Mister," She said and held her hands up, meaning she wants to be held. He chuckled and picked her up. "You look like daddy a little," Usa said. "Only a little," She said and Kyoya smiled.

"Usa how did you get here?" I asked and looked at her.

"I was pushed through the time gate," She whispered.

Suddenly I felt a pain shoot through my head and i fell to the ground holding my head. Visions swarmed me of the Black Wizard and him hurting and bring back Dark lady. I started crying at these photos. "Why HIM!" I exclaimed. "Why?" I said softer this time.

I felt myself black out from the pain.

(Kyoya POV)

I watched in horror as the girl I love fell to the floor holding her head in pain and start to cry. I tightened my grip on Usa. "Mama," she whispered watching her mother.

Haruhi tried to get close to her but a shield of light protected her.

"You won't be able to touch her right now," The girl in purple said stepping forward. "She is seeing visions, and so to protect herself she put a shield up unconsciously and it won't fall till she snaps out of it or passes out."

"Why HIM," Usagi exclaimed in a harsh and angry tone. "Why?" She said in a softer tone.

Suddenly she fell to her back. Her scouts rushed forward while I calmed Usa down. "Shes alright just passed out from the pain," Haruhi said.

The girl in dark blue stepped forward and picked her up princess style. "Let us go back to her home she needs to rest and you all need an explanation." She said.

"Wait," The girl with green hair said. "Is there security cameras?" She asked and I nodded.

"Ill handle it!" Hunny shouted. "Me and Takashi will meet you at Usa-nee's house!" He said and took off with Mori.

We walked to her apartment.

(Time skip to there)

"Okay what the hell is going on?" I asked as we sat around the couch. I was on the couch and Usagi's head was in my lap.

"Don't cuss around my daughter," a voice said and I looked down to see Usagi looking up at me. She moved and sat next to me. Usa got up and sat on my lap.

"Shall I tell them?" Usagi asked her Scouts.

"Don't we need to wait for Hunny-sempi and Mori-sempi?" Haruhi asked.

"Where here!" Hunny shouted and ran into the room.

He ran in and sat on Usagi's lap. "Okay Usa-Nee you can start!" He exclaimed.

(No one POV)

Usagi breathed closing her eyes. She opened them and looked at everyone. "I am from the moon kingdom and am not human. No Tamaki you can't interrupt me." Usagi said and glared at the blonde idiot. "As I was saying. I am Lunar being. As is my younger brother. Hunny. He already knows and has for awhile. Anyway. long ago there use to be a kingdom on the moon. Do to an attack by the Nega-Verse. The kingdom fell. Everyone died that day. My lover died in my arms. I took his sword and stabbed it through my heart and I killed myself. My mother in her despair for her people and the lost of me and my younger brother. She used the silver crystal to revive us and send us to the future, as well she sealed the Nega-Verse away. A little more the Two years ago the Nega-Verse resurfaced. Luna my trusted adviser awoke me and trained me to be Sailor Moon the leader of the Senshi. We awakened more sailor scouts along the way in our search for the silver crystal. When my lover was dying in my arms again. I awoken as the princess we where searching for, and inside myself I held the silver crystal. My lover got taken away from me again. We fought and we destroyed the Nega-Verse." Usagi said and it looked like she was done but she was just getting started.

* * *

Hope you liked and thanks again Puffgirl1952 for idea for Haruhi.

~The Writer


End file.
